


I've been saving all my Summer for you.

by FairyLu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLu/pseuds/FairyLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun needed a special kind of attention, Jongin was willing to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been saving all my Summer for you.

Sehun was 14 when it all began.

He remember that it started with only simple arguments like, who was going to do the dishes or who was going to cook that day, but when Sehun realized his parents were already sleeping in different rooms, not even daring to steal a glance at each other’s eyes anymore. Not even making the slightly effort to communicate with the other one ( _or with him)._

Waking up alone, eating breakfast alone, going to school alone, it’s been almost 2 weeks since he last saw a simple sight of his father. He wasn’t having self-pity, of course not! Sehun was actually really proud, proud of how responsible and mature he was at that early age and how he was able to take care of himself without needing anyone, but he had to admit that each time he saw some father taking up his kids to school made his heart a little more broken.

He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because the more his parents fought and grew apart, leaving him completely lonely, the more he felt the need to have someone that cared deeply for him, that was only his. 

Oh, he was never the type to put the fault in the other but it seemed that this was the only sane explanation for his obsession; after all he was only a lost kid in this world.

He didn’t know how he would get this affection either but that didn’t ease his hunger.  
   
\---  
   
The weather was kinda chilly but still pretty nice. He could already see some leafs starting to get a reddish orange shade, Autumn was coming soon. Autumn was one of his favorites season, Sehun would spend hours and hours just walking through the dried leafs on the ground of the closest park, watching fathers and their sons creating a beautiful bond, playing and laughing happily.

 

“Sehunnie, I’m so sorry I can’t stay here waiting your mother with you today, I’m really really Sorry!”

“It’s okay Baek, there's nothing to be sorry about.” The smile his friend gave him worked like a winter sun, warming up his heart. Just like every other normal day the two of them walked to the park near their school to wait for their parents, chatting and joking.

Sehun liked to spend all day with Baekhyun, it was probably the only time on his day that he actually felt like a 14 year old kid, and well, it was nice to have someone’s attention for while.

A hug woke him up from his thoughts, “Oh, Sehunnie I have to go now, I’ll text you later!”

Not even giving time for Sehun to say goodbye, Baekhyun turned around and left. All Sehun could hear next was Baekhyun’s hard steps on the moody grass, distancing himself quickly.

_“Ah- Daddy!”_

Curiosity flowing into his mind,Sehun looked up adjusting his gaze to look behind the trees just to see Baekhyun hugging tightly a tall, older handsome man who was wearing a expensive looking classy suit.

_Wait, that’s not Baek’s dad._

Sehun’s mouth gaped open when the older man kissed Baekhyun fully on his mouth, holding his friend’s smaller, delicate hands in order to help him get into the car, and in a flash if seconds they were gone.

He watched as the car got out of his sight, his heart tightened for some unknown reason. 

He was more confused about this strange feeling than the scene he had seen.  
   
\---

That was all Sehun could think for the entire weekend, he didn’t understand what it was about and that unknown feeling just added more fire.

It wasn’t like he was a stupid naïve kid. He knew how relationships worked but that seemed to be different than the others.  
Just to think about someone being gentle with him, picking him up on school, hugging him hard, asking him how his day had been made him shiver. 

Sehun closed his eyes and rolled further on his bed, the side of his face pressed against the cushions, he stared for a little the floral print on the bed sheet, thin numb fingers tracing lightly the beautiful spring flowers. He could tell they were white lilies, those flowers who represent innocence.

His mind went suddenly to the innocent Baekhyun, running through the grey, lifeless park with wide smile, twinkly eyes, delicate hands interlaced tightly with the bigger ones, his petit figure totally covered by the stronger one. It was so pure, so innocent. He felt something blubbering in his stomach, he didn’t know what it was.  
  


 _Are you jealous?_   No, he shook his head unconsciously. Obviously he liked Baekhyun, he was the only one who comforted Sehun when he was feeling all gloomy, Baekhyun treated him really sweetly, warming him with his smile and tight hugs, but Sehun was sure he didn’t like him in that way.

Realization hit him like a truck. He wasn’t jealous of Baekhyun, he was jealous because he wanted it too, maybe that was exactly what he's been looking for.

Finally Sehun could see some light in the end of the darkness.  
   
  


  
Monday came right after.  
  


At the simple School Cafeteria he learned that the name of that older guy was Chanyeol and he was 24. He was one of the CEO’s of Baekhyun’s father company and how destiny had put them together in a business meeting that his father insisted him to go.

Sehun could see clearly in the other’s eyes all the loveness and cherish the shorter one had for his lover, each sweet word that escapade the other’s fruit punch lips stabbing him slowly like a sharp knife, making him bleed internally continuously.

That was exactly how they spent their lunch break: Baekhyun blabbering about how caring and perfect Chanyeol is and how he would take care of him, and Sehun just growing that feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t like he wished the bad for Baekhyun, and obviously he wasn’t some jealous attention seeker either, he just wanted that too so bad that he could feel little electric shocks running through all his body.

He was already getting anxious, the other one didn’t even start to talk about the most important and what he was dying to know.  
It’s now or never. “Baek…” Sehun started, fidgeting, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt as it felt like he was entering an unknown territory. The other just looked up from his food, mouth full of the sugary cake as he messily chewed it.

“Baek, I heard you calling him Daddy.”

“Oh.”

If Sehun said that he was expecting Baekhyun to be his self jolly, laughing as he explained excitedly moving his hands in the air he would be lying, but he wasn’t expecting the heavy, tense silence he got either.

“I-I’m not judging you,” He whispered nervous, touching lightly the top of the others hand as a try to make him comfortable. “You know, I just wanted to understand it all, I’m your best friend after all.” Sehun wanted to pat himself on the back, he didn’t know how he managed to look so confidente while he was actually peeing himself inside.

When the silence just extended a little more he started to get scared, he wanted to know everything, even the most minimal things. He wanted to ask him how can he achieve this, he wanted to ask him if his daddy tucks him on his bed at night, he wanted to know it all, but he couldn’t tell Baekhyun that the real reason he wanted to know more about his relation with that older guy, he couldn’t tell him that this kind of interaction was everything he ever dreamt of.

“Come on Baekhyun, you know everything about my lif-“

“He told me to not tell anyone, Sehun.”

Sehun looked at him gaping. “And it’s not like I would listen him and not tell you, but the thing is, I don’t even know how to explain it.”

He watched Baekhyun awkwardly play with his half eaten cake with the fork, he knew that if he wanted to extract something from him he needed to push it a little further.

“Well, you could go for parts and try to explain me little by little.” Sehun said, smiling big as soon as he saw Baekhyun letting out of his fork and looking up at his face again.

“I guess I can try,” Baekhyun sighed heavily as this were more complicated than a chemistry test. “So, we are together but it’s a different kind of relationship, it’s more like he really cares for me and discipline me, and when I do something wrong he, he punishes me.” Sehun could see Baek’s cheeks getting red as he said the few last words. “But he told me that this is not really normal and people would find it strange, so he prohibited me to tell anyone, please Sehunnie don’t tell anyone, please.”

Sehun felt his throat closing, he was lost of words. Palm of his hands sweating with just the thought of someone teaching him what’s wrong and what’s right, punishing him.

“S-sehunnie, are you okay?”

Sehun blinked a few times, Baekhyun’s voice waking him up from his daydreams. He rested his elbows on the table and cupped his chin in his hands, turned his head side to side to look at his surroundings, younger kids running and screaming, older ones in their own world with their cellphones glued to their faces, but it all seemed so different. It was like they all belonged to the background of a movie where he and Baekhyun were the starring roles.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun slammed both of his hands on the table, making Sehun’s elbows slip from the previous position and slam his head on the table.

“Well, at least you're wide awake now.” He reached to caress Sehun's sore right cheek, his cold fingers touching the hot skin.

“Holy Molly, What a great way to get my attention.”  He slapped Baekhyun hands away from his face, wincing as he touched the probably red cheek. He noticed only now that everyone’s eyes were burning holes on them.

Sehun sighed, hiding his head into his hands from embarrassment, when he thought about their serious talk he didn't expected to be like this, in the middle of their cafeteria surrounded by pre teenagers while eating some greasy school food that will probably give them diabetes in a few years.

He felt a nice little pet on the top of his head, making him look up to see Baekhyun (who was still up) looking at him with worried eyes. 

“What’s wrong with you, right after I told you that you seem so off.”

“I’m not judging you inside, if that’s what you want to know.” He reached Baekhyun’s sleeve, grabbing it and pulling him down, making Baekhyun stumble a little and messily fall on his butt onto his chair.

“It’s just,”

“What Sehun, tell me.” Baekhyun held Sehun's hand into his own, caressing it a little before interlacing their fingers on top of the table. “I’m your best friend, you know everything about me, you can tell me everything.”

Sehun knew he could tell Baekhyun everything, Baekhyun was the one who helped him through the hardest moments. When he was just 8 and his parents started with the stupid arguments Baekhyun was at his side, holding his hands, whispering soothing words into his ear. He looked back into Baekhyun’s eyes, whose was still swinging in worrying.

“ _Iwantittoo_.”  He mumbled, turning this gaze to his own lap, not daring to spare a single look at the others face.

“What you said, Sehunnie?” He didn’t even need to up at the others face to know that Baekhyun had a huge smirk on his face. “You were mumbling like you had something in your mouth, you need to get a better pronunciation you know, you-“

“I want a daddy too!” Sehun looked back up to stare at Baekhyun with his cheeks pure red. This time was Sehun's time slam the table, not as dramatically as Baekhyun did but strong enough to shut the other up.

But he didn’t expect his best friend's  reaction to be like this. Baekhyun wasn't quiet and looking at him with wide eyes, he was actually laughing so hard he was almost falling from his seat, face red and tears from laughing so much stream down his heated cheek. 

“H-Hi,” He tried to say between chuckles, leaving Sehun more confused than ever, when he was about to choke his best friend throat, Baekhyun managed to straight up and say it again, still coffing a little but it was enough for Sehun to hear and feel mortalized. “Hello Mr. Kim, what a surprise to see you here today!”.

“Uh, I already told you to just call me Jongin, Baekhyun,” Sehun froze, red from head to toe, completely enable to mutter a single hi as he heard the deep voice who was already so close to him get even closer. “But yeah, Mr. Choi is sick so the principal called and asked me to substitute him for today.” 

Sehun still hadn’t said a single word, he knew he was being unrespectful but he couldn’t get himself to say a simple Hi to their lovable Math teacher,  (who was actually the principal character of Sehun's first wet dream) not after all he heard.

“Such a shame I don’t have class with Mr. Choi today,” Sehun saw Baekhyun’s teasing face turn into a devilish smirk, he knew what was coming and started to shake his head slightly, mouthing “no” while his eyes were locked Baekhyun’s. “-well, at least Sehunnie has class with you today Mr. ki- Jongin, he is so lucky!” Baekhyun sighed dramatically, waving his hands in the air before throwing a teasing glance at Sehun, who as red as a tomato again.

A low chuckle followed by a warm, strong hand on his shoulder almost made him cry in shame.

“Hey there, Sehun, you are so quiet.” Jongin said and Sehun swear that the tone he used was completely different from the one he used to chat with Baekhyun. He almost choked in his own saliva when he felt the hand moving to closer to his nape, massaging ever so softly with his tumb.

“See you in class, hm?” and with that all was gone, the strong hand, he warm body that was so close to his back, the deep voice. It was so surreal that seemed like a dangerous, really dangerous dream.

“What the fuck just happened?” Baekhyun asked between chuckles, laughing so hard you could see tears forming.  “I mean, when I started joking I didn’t know it would take this direction, Oh my God, he wants to fuck you so bad.”

“Baekhun! Watch your mouth!”

“Oh,  God,  sorry,  he was totally –you can be my baby-”

“Stop it and finish your cake or we will be late!”

“Yeah…Late for your new find daddy to tuck you in bed.”

“Baekhyun!”  
   
   
   
Sehun couldn’t help but be was a fidgety mess as he walked towards his classroom, snapping his head to both sides with every sudden move at his surroundings. He could already see the blue door with “Mathematics.1” on it.

He made his way slowly, steps lingering on the floor, not wanting to enter that classroom.

“Heey Sehunnie!!” Seomeone yelled in his ear, grabbing his arm as he made his way through the door, making him jump and scream a little bit in surprise.

"God, Luhan, you'll kill me someday." He struggled out of the others grip, walking towards their desk.

"Ugh, stop, It wasn't even scary, after all it's me!" Luhan exclaimed as the pointed to his own smiley face, his smile ever bigger now as he watched Sehun laugh from his stupidy.   
Being math partner with Luhan had it's advantages (Luhan was unexpectedly good with numbers(?), he would always wake Sehun up whenever he fell asleep between Mr. Choi's boring notes, and sometimes he would even let Sehun copy from his homework.) but well, like everything in life it had also the disadvantages (Luhan blabbered nonstop through out the day, flirted nonstop through out the day, and always woke Sehun up in the best part of his dream; Damn Luhan!)

"Sehunnnie." Luhan poked Sehun's cheek,

"Sehunnie you aren't even listening me, I order your attention now!"

Oh, funny, someone other else than him needing some attention.

He turned his head from the window to Luhan's face, smiling sweetly as he saw the other one pouting like a 5 year old kid. "What do you want, Lu?" 

"So," He started and just by the bright look in his eyes Sehun already knew that something was coming. "Do you want to come over today? Mommy bought some ice cream, we could hm," He looked over to his lap, playing with his fingers embarrassed. "you know, watch some movie and eat it, it would be really fun."

Sehun laughed at the boy in front of him, who would say the joyful fearless Luhan getting shy over this. 

"Of course Lu, it would be great." He said just to be welcomed with a bone breaker hug.

Both of their heads snapped right away when they heard someone coffing. Sehun and Luhan were both so entertained talking excitedly about their plans for later on that they not even noticed the class had already started, and Jongin was in front of them looking nothing but pretty pissed.

"It's already my fifth attempt to call you two, now stop loving each other and pay attention." 

Sehun felt his cheeks burning as the rest of the class giggled. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, the whole class giggling with the thought of him and luhan dating, or the fact that only Jongin's sharp voice was enough to send chills through his body.

"Oh, and Sehun?"

He looked up to meet Jongin's face, which was contorted in pure delightness."W-what Mr. Kim?"

"You stay after class."

  
The time was on slow motion for Sehun, the 50 minute class felt more like 50 hours. The whole time he didn't dare to look at anything else that wasn't his notebook. 

He was the first one to pack his material when bell rang. Sehun couldn't wait to go to Luhan's house and forget all that happened today.

"I hate him." He heard Luhan muttering to him as he stuffed messily his backpack with the math books.

Sehun was confused for a while but realization hit him like a bullet. He felt his stomach twisting as he stayed quiet just giving Luhan a quick nod.

"Ah, now we have to stay here and hear Mr. I'm the best's speech about how we are his black holes and how we will never get a job." Luhan sighed.

"I don't think I'm the best, Luhan." 

Both boys snapped their heads to their left, just to find Jongin leaned on the door looking rather amused. "And, I'm afraid to say that you can go home, Luhan."

"But, We were both talk-" Sehun tried to change his mind but Jongin only shook his head. 

"See my point? You weren't listening me Sehun." Jongin said pointing towards him.

Sehun knew he was trapped, in only a few moments there would be just both of them, and that scared Sehun out. 

"You should go now Luhan, your mother must be worried." Jongin went closer to Luhan, placing both hands on his shoulders and guiding him gently towards the door. He didn't miss a beat, closing and locking it right after the other boy was out of the classroom, not giving him a change to fight back.

Sehun gulped, sitting on his chair as he watched Jongin make his way to Mr. Choi's desk.

"M-mr. Kim I-"

"Sehun." Jongin's low tone crept under Sehun's skin, making his whole body tremble and his mouth dry. He thanked god he was sitting down or else he would be on the floor right now. "Do you like games?" 

The gaze Jongin was giving him made him feel completely uncomfortable like he was bare naked, he covered his chest with both hands as to protect himself. "W-what kind of games?"

The only answer Jongin gave to Sehun was silence as he slowly stood up, still staring at Sehun's blushing face, and got closer to the boy as if he was a predator wanting to catch his meal, each step strong and dangerously slow, he stopped when the only thing between his croch and Sehun's back was the backrest of the school chair. His smirk only grew bigger when he felt Sehun squeal a little as he placed one of his hands on top of the others head, stroking softly his black locks as the other hand made it's way to his shoulder, massaging it.

Jongin leaned down, sniffing the boy's hair and moaning at the baby smell. "Calm down baby." He whispered in the boys ear, lips touching lightly the soft skin.

Sehun didn't know if he was doing it to freak him out, or to kind of soothe him? If the later one was his true intention then he was failing miserably. Every act that Jongin performed just helped to turn Sehun more into a trembling mess.

"What are you doing J-jongin?"

Sehun didn't know what he did wrong this time, but that just got Jongin angry. He cried out loud as his teacher grabbed a handful of his hair hard and pulled it up, making his eyes lock with his.

"Don't call me informally, are you listening me?"

Sehun nodded like his life depended on it, shutting his eyes as Jongin's deadly grip became even stronger.

 

"Good boy, we are going to have so much fun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry for any typos.


End file.
